


I Heard It's Cold Out

by Somekindofpoet



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Party Girl Griffin, Sexual Content, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somekindofpoet/pseuds/Somekindofpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is the heiress to the Woods family billions, and the new CEO of the groundbreaking artificial intelligence company Polaris Command. When her father buys out the company he decides to hand her the reins, the only problem? It's in San Francisco. Lexa must lift her Manhattan roots and move all the way across the country to run the business. </p><p>Clarke Griffin is an incredibly talented up and coming artist in the bay area.  Her father just broke into the billionaire category when a wealthy New York investor bought his company. I think you can see where this is headed.</p><p>Old Money meets New Money, and it's a headbutting battle, until eventually it isn't. Eventually everything about their lives change, and they have no one to thank but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lifting Roots

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this came to me a few days ago, and depending on the reaction from you guys I'll either continue it as a cohesive story, or I'll just use it as an aesthetic folder. The entire thing is inspired by the song 'These Things' by She wants Revenge. I highly suggest you listen to it before reading, it'll set the mood so you can see where I'm coming from.
> 
> http://youtu.be/ZMoQzMi567o

“Oh fuck, FUCK LEXA!”  
The owner of the name currently being screamed out into the universe smirked, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and flipped over in the sheets. Soft snoring could be heard after less than a minute from her side of the bed, and if one were to listen close enough, they would also hear a sigh torn between satisfaction and irritation resonate from the other side. Some nights were better than others.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A consistent pounding wrenched Lexa from sleep, but she refused to be bothered with something as futile as answering her door this early in the morning. She stretched out in her California King, arms slipping across maroon satin sheets, until her finger tips brushed a warm body. Her eyes cracked open as she felt an exasperated huff leave her. She was sure she had made it explicitly clear last night that the girl was not to spend the night. Or any girl, on any night.

She flopped onto her back unceremoniously, half hoping to startle the person who was now intruding. When the girl didn’t budge, Lexa considered getting up, and having her maid remove her. Before any plan could truly develop though, a looming figure was marching around the divider that separated her bed from her living room. Even from the shadow she knew who it was. Wild dark blonde hair, high cheekbones, not unlike her own, and a lithe 6 foot stature immediately told her that her sister had decided to make an unannounced house call. Lexa threw her arm over her eyes, preparing herself for the lecture that was to come. Her head was pounding and her tongue felt like a thick cotton ball in her mouth. She was nowhere near ready for this. 

A scoff came from the foot of her bed, followed by a gravelly voice, “Classy Lexa. Another CEO’s daughter no doubt?” Lexa peeked under her arm to watch Anya cross to the opposite side of the bed. She planted a boot clad foot onto the sleeping figure’s thigh and shook her, earning a grumble and then a startled gasp. Lexa snickered.  
Anya glanced up at her younger sister, narrowing her eyes, effectively stifling anything near laughter from Lexa. “You. Out, now.” The girl quickly rolled out of bed taking the sheet with her, much to Lexa’s dismay. These sheets were her favorite, and now this stranger was dragging it across her floor, desperately searching for her clothes. As soon as the girl found enough to decently make the walk of shame she hurried from the room, not even bothering to glance back at Lexa. She preferred it that way.  
  
Before Anya could get another word in, Lexa sat up and quickly struck with her telltale sass, “Well dear sister, if more women were CEOs, I’d be fucking _them_. But alas, we live in a world of male dominated wealth, so I have to settle for their more than willing daughters.” She smirked before halfheartedly lifting her fist in the air, “Down with the patriarchy.” She watched her sister struggle to remain stoic, but after knowing that face her whole life, the slight upturn of her lips told her she was amused at least. Lexa decided to push her luck, “Plus, it’s not like you didn’t take some unfortunate girl home last night, after my pick of course.”  
  
Her luck was officially pushed. Anya kicked her with the sole of her boot, drawing a whimper from Lexa, half from the pain, and half from the dirt it left on her bed. Anya looked down with a malicious grin, “Oh I did, but I also didn’t let her sleep in my bed. And let’s not pretend that it was your girlish charm that brought that girl home. I turned her down before she asked you to dance.” Lexa huffed and threw the covers back. This was how it went, one upping each other until one was exasperated enough to give up. Generally that was Lexa. It wasn’t as if one sister was better looking than the other, they were both blessed with the Woods’ great genetics. Though Lexa was always a bit suspicious that Anya had possibly been a result of their mother’s 8 week sabbatical in Tibet. The woman would never admit it though, and the sisters would never ask. Not that it truly mattered, their father was far too busy with his “secret mistresses” himself to bother. The only thing that counted was that Anya and Lexa were both to inherit their family fund, split right down the middle. 

Lexa pulled herself out of bed, heading for the bathroom with Anya close behind. To call it a bathroom was a gross understatement, however. This room was Lexa’s pride and joy. It was larger than some people’s apartments, equipped with a shower big enough for her bed to fit in and a sauna tucked away in the corner. The floor was covered in dark polished wood, the walls faded brick. Anya draped herself on the couch that sat under the half wall to the shower (yes a couch in the bathroom), as Lexa moved behind the wall to turn the shower on and undress. This was a regular routine for them at this point, so there was no need for conversation until Lexa was in the shower. She let the water run over her face, waiting to find out why her sister had come down a floor to wake her. It didn’t take long.

“Have you talked to father, Lex?” Anya asked.  
Lexa sighed, knowing what was coming. “No. Not since two weeks ago.”  
“Are you really that put off that he’s putting you in charge of the new company?”  
“I’m far from put off Anya, you know that. The company was my idea in the first place. But moving us to _California_? Ugh, I can’t believe him! California Anya!”  
Anya barked out a laugh, “You say the name like it’s a slur Lex. It’s San Francisco! Plus, it’s about time we cut the apron strings.”  
  
“I wouldn’t call using father’s money to start and maintain a business ‘cutting the apron strings’ Ahn.” Lexa finished rinsing, and shut off the faucet. She slicked her long dark hair back, wringing it out at the ends. When she looked up, a soft white towel hit her in the face. She began to dry off, watching Anya’s shadow pace in front of the vanity.  
  
“Either way sister, pull your head out of your ass. The jet leaves in four hours and you still reek of Miss Daddyissues. Pack a few things, Melinda will get the rest and ship it to our new house. I’ll have them make you something to eat, and we’ll be on our way. Move your ass Segundo!”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the nickname, and finished drying herself. She wrapped the towel around her body, relieved that her sister had retreated to another part of her penthouse. She moved to the vanity and leaned over it, bright green eyes reflecting back at her. Her father was literally giving her a company. A company she had helped him decide to take, but still, he could have given it to Anya, his eldest heir. But while she was the younger one (hence the nickname), Lexa was the Woods with the true business affinity. She was beyond thankful for the opportunity, but moving from Manhattan to San Francisco was not a part of her plan. She ran her hand along her face, and tried to shake off her weariness. She was lucky she knew, to be born with the Woods status. At least her sister would be with her. Anya took her position of choice in PR, because not only was she stellar with the media, it was the one position that she could truly force Lexa to shut her mouth.

She sighed and looked in the mirror one last time, lifting her chin and looking down her nose at her own reflection. She wasn’t sure when she had become this much of a wreck. Womanizing and drinking and just being downright difficult to be around. She could hardly recognize the eyes that looked back at her no, cold where there used to be warmth, steely when they were once soft. Maybe California would be a good change. Maybe she could get back to herself, remember who she was before….She shook her head again, not allowing herself to dig that memory up. She resigned to shut her mouth, get dressed, eat her last breakfast with her maid/mother figure Melinda, and shift her ass in to gear. She had a flight to catch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mexico sun was peeking softly into the window, streams of light broken by the heavy cerulean curtains covering the outer corners. A dusty beam of light steadily creeped across polished wood floors, over a mess of clothing strewn about and up onto the white comforter that was currently pulled tight over a sprawled out form. A groan escaped the pile of blonde hair fanned out on a blue pillow, as the stream of sunlight finally rested on the tip of Clarke’s nose. She considered pulling the pillow over her face, but she knew that now she was awake, the uncomfortable hangover gripping her would not allow her to fall back into sleep. She lifted her head to glare daggers at the clock on her night stand, 7 AM. The bottle of champagne lying on its side next to the clock brought on a much stronger grimace, as Clarke dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Every few seconds she would involuntarily groan, mumble or sigh, seriously regretting the amount she had celebrated her father’s newest success. She plugged the drain in the perfect white claw foot bathtub, and turned the water to the hottest she could bear. She slipped in and lay a wash rag over her eyes, letting the water soak into her skin. 

Her father had developed a ground breaking Artificial Intelligence program a few years prior, and had sold the company to some big old money investor from New York. Before his AI development, Jake was an electrical engineer, and Clarke’s mother Abbie, was an orthopedic surgeon. Clarke’s parents came from humble blue collar roots, but they were entirely past comfortably wealthy by the time she was born. Some of her friend’s like to say that she was the first heiress to “New Money”. Even still, every dollar Jake made with his newest ventures called for a celebration, and celebrate they did. Jake had gathered the family and their friends, and flew everyone out to Tulum, Mexico for a huge weekend celebration.

Clarke could remember blurry scenes from the party, but as she soaked in the tub they became clearer. Her closest friends Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake had accompanied her to the swanky party on the beach. Her father’s enthusiastic speech about the new owners of Polaris Command only slightly stuck with her. Something about a legendary family from New York taking the reins, an heiress, old money and new money coming together, blah blah blah. Clarke groaned again and sunk her head under water as hazy memories of making out with the floppy haired boy she’d met a few times surfaced, then the memory of Raven being furious about it. She’d need to ask for more background info on that situation as soon as Octavia woke up. The last thing she remembered was walking to the beach house barefoot, champagne bottle in hand and stumbling into her room.

She resurfaced and ran her left hand across her face. “Okay Griffin, time for some damage control.” She said to the empty room. She pulled herself out of the tub and grabbed the towel that hung close to the left side. She pulled on a white robe and walked back into her bedroom, ruffling her hair with the towel. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped at the sudden appearance of someone in her bed. She hadn’t noticed the person before, but then when she woke up she didn’t notice much other than her pounding headache. She padded across the wood floor to the lump in her bed, and gently pulled back the blankets covering their face. Relief washed over her when she heard Raven’s voice and pulled the blanket down to her chin. Whatever had happened last night, it seemed that she and Raven made up.  
  
“Jesus princess could you not? It’s like…”Raven leaned up on her elbows, twisting around to see the clock on the nightstand. “Ugh woman its 730. Go make me food.” Raven pulled the blanket back over her face only to have it yanked down again. Clark smiled at her mischievously, and the girl was only able to get out, “CLARKE DON’T YOU DA” before she leapt on the bed, letting her body weight settle into Ravens back. A soft “umph” was muffled by the pillow, and Clarke moved up to let her wet hair fall on to her best friend’s face. She kissed Raven’s cheeks and giggled.

“Do you remember being pissed at me last night?”  
  
“Mmmm yes. Not mad anymore. Stupid. Just drunk.” Raven spoke into the pillow, grunting with the effort of forming coherent sentences.  
  
Clarke kissed her cheek again and smiled at her friend, happy that she hadn’t been too upset. “Get up Ray, it’s our last day in Mexico!”  
  
“Clarke it’s also our last day to sleep in. Unlike you I work for a living, so just let me sleep!”  
  
“I’ll make you pancakes.”  
  
“Meh.”  
  
Clarke sighed, “I’ll make pancakes and bacon and biscuits and gravy.” She grinned when she felt Raven stiffen underneath her. Win. The girl rolled Clarke off her back, and sat up, stretching her arms out. Clarke smirked as she watched Raven rub her eyes like a toddler, mouth down turned and hands in fists. When she opened them, she looked to Clarke expectantly.  
“Well? Go get your ass in the kitchen princess!”  
Clarke hopped off the bed laughing, and moved to the dresser near the window. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a flowing yellow and gray patterned tank top. Raven made her way into the bathroom just as Clarke was heading into the living room. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Octavia sprawled out on the couch, mouth hanging open, cartoons on in the background. The open floorplan of the beach house made it impossible for Clarke to be quiet enough while cooking to allow Octavia to sleep, so she went about her business preparing breakfast, waiting for the complaints to start from the couch. It took Octavia a surprisingly long time to be shaken from sleep, but when she was she moaned like a ghost haunting the living room. Clarke laughed, and before Octavia could say anything she said, “You both have your own rooms you know? And like three other rooms on top of that. I’ll never understand why Raven always ends up in my bed and you on the couch.”

Octavia laughed and popped her head over the back of the couch to see Clarke in the kitchen. “College habits are hard to shake Clarke.” She lifted herself off the couch and stretched, then slowly padded into the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around Clarke, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Clarkey baby my favorite friend. Are you making me breakfast?”

“Nope! She’s making me breakfast!” Octavia jumped as Raven snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her and Clarke. “And how dare you call Clarke your favorite friend! I built your motorcycle from the ground up!”

Clarke laughed, knowing this debate could last hours. “Okay guys, take the debate team off of my back maybe so I can make your food?” 

Octavia giggled and moved around the counter lifting her arms theatrically, “Though this be madness, yet there is method in it!” She plopped down on the bar stool opposite Clarke and rested her chin on her hand. 

Raven barked out a laugh and followed her, shaking her head, “O, I think you’ve been spending too much time with Bell. You can’t be 10 minutes into consciousness and suddenly quote Shakespeare.”  
Octavia just laughed and lay her face onto the dark granite countertop. Clarke moved around the kitchen, cooking her two best friends’ breakfast, enjoying their last few hours in Tulum. They’d have to fly back up to San Francisco in her father’s jet after lunch. Clarke was excited to go home though, her two best friends lived with her in a house just outside of San Francisco, and her art studio was nestled in the heart of the city. She smiled as she stirred the pancake mix, already picturing her plan for the painting she’d made for Tulum.

They ate breakfast on the porch overlooking the Caribbean Sea, all three of them perfectly content. But it couldn’t last forever. Tomorrow Clarke would have to go in and meet the new board members of Polaris Command for “brunch” which she hated but she promised her father she’d cooperate. After her brunch she had a huge art gala to set up, with several high dollar buyers coming to look at her work. It would be a busy few weeks for her, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She slumped in her chair, eyes closed, happily soaking up the sun. She was proud of her father’s success, and hoped the new owners treated the company with as much passion as he did. She couldn’t wait to throw her gala, hoping her success would make her parents just as proud of her. She had a flight to catch.


	2. Airports and Mount Olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering what car the Woods sisters had waiting for them, see the link below! 
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/Dqe9M0

Flying bored Lexa. She felt as if she was forced to sit idle as the world continued screaming past her. She stood from the plush, butter soft leather chair and began to pace the center of the airplane. She rested her hands behind her back, intertwining her fingers as she thought. Her thoughts were never difficult to wrangle, she had a determined and set routine to organize every idea, every feeling, and every bit of her mind into easily accessible compartments. 

She began to think of her company, and the thought alone made her smile. HER company. She trusted her father and his methods of commanding a business, but Lexa had ideas of her own. She was determined to be greater than him, better than any CEO out there. 

"Lex please stop pacing. You're giving off an evil villain vibe with that creepy smirk and I can't handle you right now." Anya pulled her headphones off as she chastised her sister, righting herself on the couch. Lexa glared down at her, but stopped her pacing and forced her features back into a neutral state. 

"What's wrong with the evil villain vibe? It's powerful Anya." 

Her sister shrugged and raised her eyebrows, "Valid point. Regardless, quit your incessant pacing or I'll tie you to the chair. I'm trying to watch a movie." Anya pulled her headphones back over her unruly mane, and stretched her legs back out onto the dark leather sofa. 

When she was sure Anya wasn't looking, Lexa heaved a great sigh, childishly shrugging her shoulders tight around her ears and throwing her head back. She allowed herself a moment of frustration before quickly rearranging herself, and moved back to her armchair. She leaned back into the leather, crossing her legs and pouring herself a glass of scotch from the crystal decanter with an expression of practiced faux apathy. 

\------

Shortly after Lexa's fifth glass of The Macallan whisky, the pilot's voice grumbled over the speakers in the jet.

"We will be touching down in San Francisco in approximately 20 minutes. We have been expedited for taxi in a private hangar, where you may depart at your leisure Madams. Please buckle in, as we may experience some turbulence during our descent." 

Lexa smirked at the man's gruff voice, imagining him packed tight into the captain's chair, his beard nearly running over the controls. Gustus had been transporting the Woods sisters around the world their entire life, and they had looked up to him as an uncle. His job description was varied and vague, including pilot of the private jet, driver of their town cars, and hulking body guard in the background. 

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Anya sitting up in the couch and nonchalantly buckling her seatbelt. Lexa followed her sister’s lead and buckled her own before settling back and closing her eyes. She knew she had just enough time to sober up and prepare herself before going to her company's welcoming party later that night (where she would likely attain another soft buzz). 

\--------

"Earth to Alexandria. Lexa. LEXA!" 

Lexa jerked awake leaning forward in her armchair, still aboard the plane. Anya stood in front of her, arms crossed and a look of disapproval planted firmly on her face. Lexa rolled her eyes, wincing inwardly at the newly formed headache in her skull. 

"Leave it to the CEO to get plastered on the jet before her own party." Anya grumbled, turning toward the open door of the plane. At Lexa's growl of irritation, the older sister glared back over her shoulder in warning to not start this fight. Lexa let it drop, knowing full well that Anya hated flying just as much as she did, if not more, and was eager to get off the plane. 

Lexa stood, stretching her back and rolling her neck, feeling surprisingly refreshed after her half hour nap. Aside from the headache she felt ready to conquer, and even that would not slow her down. She headed for the door of the plane, elegantly grasping the hand rails of the stair truck parked next to it. At the top stair she took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with San Francisco bay air. It wasn't Manhattan, but it damn well smelled better. There was a new white jet parked next to hers, with the words ARK AIR emblazoned on gold paint on its side. She could vaguely make out shadows at the window, and tilted her head curiously. The jet must belong to Jake, the shareholder and previous owner of her company. She was in no state to meet her new partner, so instead of standing there any longer she hurried to the car awaiting her. 

\-----

Clarke was beyond relieved to see the lights of San Francisco growing in the distance. Her father’s jet was plush, and comfortable, but she was eager to get to her bed. She turned her armchair toward the small window and rested her had against the cool glass. She watched the window fog up with her exhale and dissipate with her inhale. Raven’s feet rested lightly in her lap, the girl was sprawled out on the chair across from her, and Octavia was laid out on the couch. 

The pilot’s voice crackled over the speaker form the cabin, “We are beginning our descent now, we should touch ground in about twenty minutes Miss Griffin.”  
Clarke nodded, though she knew he couldn’t see her. She shook Raven’s foot to wake her, and tried to hold in a laugh as her friend yelped in surprise and jumped out of the chair. Raven smiled sheepishly, and stretched out before sleepily ambling over to the couch and flopping down on top of Octavia. Clarke couldn’t hold in her laugh as another yelp sounded out, this one from the small girl on the couch.  
“We’re almost home you bums. Get your stuff ready so Harper doesn’t have to clean up too much.” It was like the girl had heard Clarke speak her name, because she opened to door from her attendant booth at that moment. She smiled and nodded to Clarke before making her way around the jet, picking up the trash from their in-flight dinner.  
Clarke smiled at her and shook her head, “You really should let us clean up Harper, you’ve taken care of us enough.”  
Harper shook her head and let out a small laugh, “Your father literally pays me an obscene amount to take care of you, Miss Griffin. It’s no problem.”  
“I don’t know how many times we have this conversation, but please for the love of God call me Clarke. Miss Griffin is way too proper for someone who chugged champagne from the bottle 14 hours ago.”  
Clarke looked up at the attendant with a soft smile on her face. She had been working for the Griffins for the last two years, and Jake had ensured she was one of the most well paid flight attendants around. He must have sensed his daughter's soft spot for the girl, because he insisted she stay on their plane for every flight.

"I'm sorry Clarke. Oh! The pilot wanted me to let you know that another plane has taken priority to taxi into the hangar. As soon as they are parked we will move in." Clarke nodded her head, but Harper turned back, “"Should I wake the kids?" she asked, jerking her thumb toward the couch where Raven and Octavia were sprawled out and drooling on each other.

 

Clarke barked out a laugh and shook her head. "I wouldn't put that evil on you Harper. I'll rouse the beasts." 

Harper nodded and made her way back to the front of the plane to buckle in to her chair. Clarke roused her two best friends into a semi-conscious state and buckled them in their seats. 

As soon as the wheels of the plane skipped down on the tarmac, Clarke pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her father, letting him know they had touched down safely. Harper was at the door of the small plane, waiting for it to roll in to the private hangar with her hands behind her back. Clarke left her seat to stand with her, watching the airport pass by through the small window on the door. 

As they neared the Griffin hangar, a large, sleek black plane came into view, parking on the right side of the building. The pilot turned their plane left into the opposite side, blocking the view of the new plane. Clarke, intrigued left the door and ducked her head into a window on the opposite side of her plane, watching as a silver stair truck pulled up to the onyx beast in her hangar. 

"Wooah sweet ride! Who the heck is that Clarkey?" Octavia's voice chirped next to Clarke's head. Instead of answering, Clarke just shrugged and continued watching, waiting to see the billionaire who would undoubtedly exit his jet shortly. 

A gasp came from the other side of Octavia, as Raven's eyes fell on the car awaiting the stranger in the plane. 

"Whoever it is, has a motherfucking Maybach Exelero waiting for them! Do you even know what that baby is worth?! I would do naughty things to that rich old man just to put my pinky on that car." Raven swooned.

Clarke grimaced, "Okay Raven 1. Ew. 2. How do you know it's a rich old man? It could be a rich old lady." Her eyes never left the window as she spoke, she felt as if she was about to witness something truly extraordinary exit that aircraft. 

Raven snorted, "Yeah Clarke. If any rich old lady has that kind of taste in cars, I'll keel over. But we can make that car mine if you want and call me a sexy best friend to a rich lady." 

Before Clarke could get a word out in retaliation, the door to the jet opened, revealing a bear of man with a beard that looked like it could eat grown men for breakfast. He was in a full suit, and even from their plane they could see the dark tattoo down the left side of his face. He stepped out onto the stair truck and adjusted his cuff links before stepping down a stair and turning around to face the door.

"That's one hell of a body guard." Octavia whispered lowly, as if the man would hear and confront her. One again Clarke was mute, merely nodding and awaiting the spectacle of the person who owned the jet and the car. 

A tall, wiry looking woman ducked out of the plane first. She had barely tamed dark blonde hair, and an intimidating structure to her. Her aviators covered most of her face, but even at a distance Clarke could tell that she was beautiful. She was wearing plain jeans and a white shirt under a green bomber jacket, looking nothing like the billionaire she must have been. 

Clarke smirked in victory, "Told you it wasn't a man Rae." Raven huffed and began to talk before Octavia shoved her palm in her face.

"She's talking to someone else, there's another God human on that plane!" 

Three pairs of eyes were refocused on the jet, watching the blonde throw her hands in the air and huff exasperatedly, very apparently arguing with another person behind her. The person who stepped out on the stairs next could not be classified as a person. Clarke agreed with Octavia on the God human prognosis. She felt as if she had transcended into another plane, existing on Mount Olympus itself. She felt her jaw drop but she didn't mind it, she had to take in every inch of this creature before she left the hangar. 

The brunette that had Clarke in the middle of an out of body experience stepped onto the platform of the stairs, allowing the three sets of eyes to take her in. She was shorter than the other woman, but not by much. Clarke could see that her long auburn hair was pulled back from her face, and she could see the regal cheekbones and the sharp jawline surrounding the woman's stoic expression. She wore black jeans that appeared painted on to her long toned legs, and an oversized white t-shirt under a snug fitting leather jacket. Clarke leaned forward, trying to get a better look, but her forehead bashed against the window, effectively breaking the reverie. 

"Jesus Griffin, I think your jaw unhinged." Raven laughed as she watched Clarke's cheeks flush.

Octavia, never one to be left out on teasing her best friend, laughed with her. "Maybe if you lean into the cabin wall hard enough, you'll fall through and into her arms!" 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her forehead. "You're telling me you guys didn't just have a mild heart attack from seeing her too? That woman is a....a....."

"Woah okay Clarkey, maybe you should have a glass of water." Octavia interrupted. 

Clarke ignored her friends and watched as the burly man squeezed himself into the driver’s seat of the black car, before the two women slipped gracefully into the back.

"You don't know who that is Clarke?" Harper asked, startling the blonde and causing her to hit her head on the window once again.

"Uh, no. No I've never seen them before. Why? Do you?"

Harper shook her head, "I just figured since they got priority over you in your own hangar, you would know them." 

"No. That is weird though right? I'll have to ask my dad about it tomorrow at brunch." 

 

The door to the plane was swung open by the pilot, and Raven was swiftly sprinting down the stairs screaming something about "maybe seeing the sexy car before she's gone forever". Octavia was hot on her heels, eager to get home for dinner, and Clarke followed close behind. As she stepped onto the stair, the black 10 million dollar car slowly drove by her, the windows so tinted she could only see herself and the plane in them. 

_Who the hell is that?_ she thought, gripping the rails hard in her hands.  
Her train of thought was broken, as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from her father on the screen

Darth FATHER: Hey hon! Glad you’re home safe. We’re planning on having a reception party for the new owners tonight, and I’d really like you to be there. I know it’s not your thing, but I’m having trouble resisting the urge to show off my offspring.

Clarke Skywalker: Only for you, Vader. I need to go home and shower and find something decent.  
Clarke Skywalker: P.S. I’m bringing my goons with me. This is your dose of passive aggressive payback.

Clarke smirked as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. She sauntered down the stairs before yelling out to her two best friends, “Hey we’re going to a party tonight, Vader’s orders! Black tie only bitches, so I hope you have some life left in you!”

Octavia screeched and jumped up and down in excitement, while Raven fist pumped. Clarke laughed, she knew they couldn’t say no to a party.


	3. Whispers and Handshakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm still alive, and I'm back to finish this bad boy! Hopefully you stick with me, and if you're new here thankfully you didn't have to wait around. Anyway, enjoy! Leave me comments about anything you want, complaints, ideas, love, whatever!  
> Also this chapter was posted from my phone, so pleas excuse any mistakes

"Cufflinks are the pearl necklaces of men's wear children, never disregard the little things." Anya's deep voice impression of their father made Lexa roll her eyes in the mirror, smirking over her shoulder at her sister. 

She dropped her gaze to her own wrist, where her left hand was slightly struggling to pin the right cufflink into her Armani suit. Anya approached her with over the top exasperation and spun her around, taking hold of the cufflink and Lexa's right arm. Once the link was secured she smiled slightly and picked a small piece of lint from her sisters shoulder. 

Lexa puffed out her chest in her own imitation of their father, "Alexandria. Ladies do not wear suits, not matter how fine the material may be. Ladies are to wear gowns and heels and behave like proper women." 

Her terrible impression brought forth a deep belly laugh from Anya. Upon regaining her breath she straightened her own suit and said, "Alright Segundo, let's get this party over with."

Lexa nodded and followed her sister out of the hotel room. As they approached their car, Gustus opened to door and they both slipped inside, the routine smooth and practiced over the years. Once inside the sisters unbuttoned their coats in sync, and let out a deep breath. 

"After I assume command of this business, there will be no more black tie parties." Lexa grumbled. "And they had better have an open bar."

"Lexa you're a multimillionaire. You don't need an open bar. Plus, without these parties you would never be able to convince poor unsuspecting women to come home with you." Anya spoke while simultaneously tapping away at her phone, alerting the media to their arrival time. 

Lexa huffed, but chose not to bite back. Instead she leaned her head against the window of the car, watching as Gus drove them away from the bay and deep into the livening city. Another party, another bar, another numb girl to fuck the numbness out of herself. She really needed to break this cycle. The rest of the ride to the venue continued without conversation, only the soft sounds of Bach coming from the radio connected to Gustus' phone and Anya's never ending tapping on her phone. 

Soon enough the car pulled in front of the Box SF, where the Ark company would pass the reigns of Polaris Command into the hands of Heda inc. Lexa waited for Gustus to walk around and open Anya's door, and slid out of the car following her sister. The street was lined with people yelling and flashing cameras, news crews with red lights saying they were recording. The Woods siblings were well versed in paparazzi. Their coats were promptly buttoned, and small, proper smiles that didn't reach their eyes were glued to their faces. 

The interior of the venue was tastefully decorated and filled with people Lexa was sure were attached to names she would soon need to know. A DJ was playing soft mingling music in the corner, but she knew that after an hour or so and a few rounds of drinks the music would turn more lively. The elderly would say their goodnights and the proper black tie party would make way for the rowdy children of money. 

As she surveyed the room, Anya slipped away mingling into the low roar of conversation. Lexa quickly realized she had made a huge miscalculation. Not a single person in the room was older than her parents, and not a single person was dressed in anything more than a button up or khakis. She repressed a heavy sigh and grit her teeth, she was not prepared for California. She was not accustomed to new money. Her old roots would mean little to these people here, for they only cared about bank accounts, not names. 

Anya reappeared on Lexas side and extended a drink in her left hand while chugging the cup in her right. Lexa quickly accepted the cup and began to drink, fighting the wince from the harsh taste of straight vodka. 

"Jesus Ahn, on the rocks?" Lexa muttered.

Anya grinned and slapped her on the shoulder, "You're gonna need it kid, this is a whole new world. These people are spooked by rigidity and your posture is already making people talk." She tilted her head toward a group of three girls around a table, heads bent down together and eyes glancing in their direction every few seconds. 

Lexa blatantly watched as two brunettes faced her, blocking the third girl behind them. With the liquor settling into her blood stream, and the comfort of women's eyes on her, Lexa felt her shoulders relax. Though her spine remained rigid and upright, she offered them a haughty smirk that sent them into giggles before she turned her eyes back to her sister. Anya gave her an unamused look before rolling her eyes and slipping away into the crowd once again. 

Lexa took another healthy swig of her drink, settled her features into smug disinterest and began making her way to the table of the brunettes, who were once again arguing. The DJ faded out the last of his classical music and went into full overdrive, "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge filling the room with newfound sex appeal.

As she approached the table she took in the girls' features. One was darker skinned with dark brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail that swayed just above her shoulders. She was in a flatteringly tight red dress and outfitted with a cocky smirk on her face. The other shorter girl was lighter skinned with dark hair, with what appeared to be green eyes. Her small stature gave way to an apparently muscled body, and girlish smile. Lexa felt herself being filled to the brim with confidence and anticipation, enjoying the (hypothetical) drooling of the two girls. 

She was nearly five feet from the table when her body revolted, and stopped in its tracks. The air was sucked from her lungs as her predatory green eyes locked with dilated pupils lined with striking cobalt. When she was aware enough she gasped and took in the strangers appearance, forgetting entirely about the two others at the table. The girl had golden blonde hair, fair skin and the most self satisfied smile on her face. Her eyes were just as predatory as Lexas own, if not more. She was leaned over the table, her cleavage on the edge of being tasteful in in her navy blue dress. As Lexas eyes lifted back to meet the strangers, she saw that she was not the only one appreciating the view. 

With the song beating away in the background, and the ravenous eyes of the blonde, Lexa began to move forward again, this time with a clear goal in mind. Seek and conquer. 

As she reached the table the other two girls rolled their eyes and laughed disappearing together into the throng of the crowd. The stranger with the blue eyes had yet to disengage eye contact, and Lexa had never felt more challenged in her life. It both infuriated and intrigued her all at once. 

As she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a microphone being repeatedly and obnoxiously tapped, and a throat clearing into it. 

"Excuse me, excuse me everyone!" A tall man with greased black hair spoke into the mic far too loudly, causing Lexa and nearly everyone around her to grimace. Lexa watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde merely rolled her eyes and rested her chin into her palm, apparently conditioned to the man's poor public speaking. The fact caused her to raise an eyebrow, further intrigued by the stranger. 

Before she could get any further into her speculation, she was interrupted by the man again.

"Before we get too wrapped up in this open bar," the man chuckled alone at himself, "let's get down to why we're all here. My boss, and good friend Jake Griffin's accomplishments, and the handover of his recent success to the proud Woods family." An applause broke out amongst the crowd, quickly quieted by the man. "Jake, come on up here, and brag about this company my friend!" 

Another applause erupted , along with cheers as a tall blonde man made his way to the stage. This was the man that sold his company to her, and he was beaming. As she watched him take the microphone, Anya slipped in next to her once again, lowly whispering in her ear. 

"Jake is going to speak about his AI, and then he's going to ask you to come up. Father was expected to do this, so don't be surprised if he's shocked to see you." 

Lexas eyes widened and she slowly turned her head toward Anya, whispering harshly, "Are you fucking kidding me Ahn?! Why didn't you tell me, I don't have a speech to give." 

Anya shrugged, "I just found out a few minutes ago. You'll do great kid." She patted her sisters butt and slipped away again, leaving Lexa wide eyed and tense. She noticed the room suddenly look to her, and realized that Jake had asked her a question. 

"Excuse me?" She asked him, straightening up. 

She heard the blonde stranger to her left snort and shot the girl a scathing look that was missed in the bout of laughter. 

Jake smiled at her and repeated himself, "I understand that you are to be our new CEO Miss Woods. Would you come and join me up here?" 

Lexa righted herself, slipping in to commander mode. These people were to be her employees after this night, and she would not have them see her flustered. So with practiced confidence she strutted toward the stage, making her way up the stairs and into the spotlight next to Jake Griffin. She took his extended hand in a firm handshake, a small professional smile breaking her otherwise stoic features. 

"It's Alexandria correct? After the great Alexander Woods himself?" Jake asked her.

Lexa smiled tightly at him again, "I prefer Lexa, however I was named after my father, yes."

Jake nodded solemnly, "I apologize Lexa. I just wanted to say that it is truly an honor to work with the Woods family. I am incredibly excited to see where you take this young company." He smiled genuinely at her, and passed her the microphone, politely stepping back to give her the space to speak. 

Lexa took the mic, and smiled once again, turning to face the crowd. Though she wasn't thrilled to have this unexpectedly thrust upon her, she was not afraid to speak publicly. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I was not informed that I'd be expected to speak tonight, so please excuse my surprise." She spoke, knowing full well she appeared calm and collected, the absolute opposite of surprised. 

"I won't bore you with the details of my battle plans tonight, however, board members, brace yourself for the days to come." She smirked, and a bustle of laughter came from the crowd. "I am looking forward to meeting you all, and working diligently to make this company a world wide empire. For now, let us enjoy the night, and leave matters of business for tomorrow." 

Applause broke out in the rowdy crowd again, and chants of "Heda" resounded through out the room. Lexa felt a strong bout of pride rush through her, that warped its way into excitement. She would make this company a Titan among ants. They knew it, and so did she. As she left the stage, Jake waved her over to a table where he stood with a petite brunette with an amused look on her face. 

"Lexa, this is my wife, Abby." Jake introduced the two with apparent pride in his voice. 

Lexa smiled politely and stretched out her hand, the other woman grasping it lightly but with her own authority. 

"Pleasure to meet you Abby." Lexa recited her lines, manners in check, chin high, pride controlled. 

"Likewise Lexa. We're thrilled to have you here in San Fransisco. We hope that you enjoy it and make it as much of your home as New York." The woman spoke with such genuine pleasure, that Lexa couldn't find it in her to even begin to express her displeasure with the western state. 

Jake regained her attention with a broad wave of his arm, "My daughter Clarke is around here somewhere. She's about your age actually, you two should hang out some time."

Lexa nodded, silently wishing Anya would come save her from the painful social requirements. "I'd be happy to meet her sir." 

Jake laughed a deep heartfelt laugh, "Please Lexa, by all means you are my boss now. Call me Jake." As he spoke, the blonde stranger Lexa had previously had her eyes set on approached, an innocent smile on her face but the predatory look remaining in her eyes. She softly laid her hand on Jakes back and smiled up and the laughing man. 

He looked down and lifted his arm around her shoulders, his smile broadened even further. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear!" He kissed the top of her head and turned to Lexa, "This is my daughter and my true pride and joy, Clarke Griffin."

Lexas jaw dropped involuntarily as she connected the dots in her now scattered mind. She quickly snapped her jaw shut, and blinked her wide eyes, trying to regain composure. 

Clarke smiled sweetly, but Lexa could see the darkness in her eyes when she extended her hand. The shocked brunette reached out and accepted the handshake, a jolt of electricity shooting through her fingertips as their skin touched. 

"It's wonderful to meet you, Alexandria." Clarke drawled, her words slipping through a half cocked smirk and low lidded eyes. 

"Lexa. It's Lexa. And the pleasure is all mine, Clarke." Lexa shot back, computer regained and more, brushing her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand. 

Well fuck. Lexa was screwed.


	4. Wide Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent decided yet if I want to do entire chapters in each characters point of view. I think for now I'm going to say I just did it so you have a sense of where each character was at when they met. We shall see. Thanks for sticking around!  
> Oh! My computer totally shit the bed on me, so everything will be posted from my phone until it's fixed. Bare with me and my terrible grammar mistakes.

"Tell me that's not what you think you're wearing tonight Griffin."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but slumped her shoulders in defeat, knowing Raven would eventually win this battle. She looked at her friend through the mirror, vaguely gesturing to her outfit.

"What's wrong with professional Rae?" She whined.

Raven barked out a laugh, shaking her head, "Baby, you're there to sell your art. Wear something that won't make your dad have a heart attack, but that will have the thirst putting those rich white dudes in a puddle." 

She pulled a form fitting navy blue dress with a white collar from Clarke's closet. "I haven't seen this bad boy in a while. It's perfect. Put it on, I'm already tired of waiting for your sexy ass." She tossed the dress onto Clarke's bed and with a flick of her signature ponytail, she skipped from the room. 

Clarke knew the drill for parties like these. They would be casual at the least, and the venue would be full of boozed up millionaires, young and old alike. The people who worked with her father were an even mixture of CEOs from the West Coast and genius prodigies who exploded into the millionaire category with new technology and inventions. She knew that she had the talent to sell her art to them without selling her image, but fortunate genetics never hurt her either. 

She slipped into the dress picked out for her, wiggling it over her hips and onto her shoulders. The worst thing that could happen would be she would find someone to distract her from the pang in her chest caused by someone she didn't care to think of anymore. He wasn't worth the time, and as he had made it abundantly clear, neither was she. 

Clarke shook her head, trying to dislodge the memory, letting loose blonde curls in the action. She looked into the mirror and sighed, before she lifted her chin in a decision to have a good time. She promised her reflection that she'd find someone to take her mind off things, and sell her art all in one fatal blow. 

She was halfway through her self empowering pep talk when her bedroom door was unceremoniously kicked open, and her two impatient roommates barged in. She turned and smiled at the flustered look on their faces, softly shaking her head and grabbing her purse.

"Fuck princess, I think I made a mistake having you wear that dress. Put the other one back on, you're upstaging me!" Raven only half joked, but Clarke was already brushing past them toward the living room. 

As she reached the front door she pulled it open and looked over her shoulder to see the two watching her with eyebrows raised. They were asking in their own way if she was okay, and she answered in hers that she was. 

"Let's go goon squad. If we miss the social hour I'll have to kill you both in my fathers name."

\------------

The venue was just what Clarke had expected. Extravagant without being over the top, and full of people with heavy wallets. She smiled at Lincoln, the DJ, who was playing soft mingling music before she made her way to a table near the stage. Octavia and Raven were close behind, settling in their seats and waving a waiter over for drinks.

Just as Clarke had begun to fall into the rhythm of social niceties, a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder. She glared up at the owner, only to have a smile crack her features at her dads giddy face. 

"Daughter of mine! I am so happy to see you, I feel like it's been forever."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Okay Darth, I saw you less than 24 hours ago, I'll take the cheese on the side thank you."

Just as she finished speaking a full glass of whiskey was set in front of her, to her delight. 

Jake chuckled and kissed the top of her head (like always) and said, "Hitting it heavy tonight huh kid?"

"I'm casually bracing myself for Kane to yell into the microphone." She responded quickly, taking a hearty sip from the cup.

Jake pat her shoulder and laughed, "You're definitely my kid" he said before slipping off into the crowd to greet other guests.

When Clarke turned her attention back toward Raven and Octavia, she found the two quietly arguing. She raised a brow and let the bickering continue before asking, "What is it this time?"

Raven turned with her hand to her chest, pretending to be appalled but before she could speak Octavia cut in. "We were debating civilly on whether or not that," she said jerking her head behind her, "is the goddess family we saw get off the plane in your hangar today."

Clarke dipped her head to see between the brunettes and the sight nearly rendered her breathless. Near the door of the venue were two women in perfectly tailored suits, looking incredibly disinterested and even more attractive. The taller of the two shoved a drink in the others hand and slunk off, leaving the shorter girl alone. Clarke watched as the girl stiffened, but lifted her chin with pride only few people were capable of. As her eyes scanned the crowd, a gash of light hit the strangers face and for the first time Clarke realized who she was.

She absently flung her fist out to the left, hitting Raven square in the chest.

"Umpf...what the hell Clarke?!"

Before the girl could start Clarke whispered, "That is Alexandria Woods, you idiot!" 

Octavia sucked in a breath and leaned down into the table to bring herself closer to Clarke. Raven huffed, but followed. 

"You're talking about THE Alexandria Woods right? Like, billionaire play girl daughter of Alexander, eligible bachelor Alexandria Woods?!" Octavia half shouted, half whispered.

Clarke cringed at her inability to be subtle, but nodded with wide eyes. "That's totally her, I saw her on the cover of Forbes. The other chick must be her sister, Anya."

All three heads turned to look at the figure near the door, and saw that her sister had returned to her. The two glanced in their direction and Octavia giggled, causing Raven to scoff, which had Clarke ducking her head behind them. Best friends or not, they were incredibly embarrassing. 

" I don't know about you, but I'd like a piece of both of them, especially the hot blonde." Raven muttered. 

"Hell, I don't even like girls and I agree with you right now." Octavia concurred.

Clarke lifted her head again, to see Anya slip away from Alexandria once again. The girl didn't look afraid, only mildly irritated and very, very attractive. Alexandria looked their way again, drawing another giggle from Raven and Octavia, and began to walk toward their table. 

Clarke was melting down. Full blown Chernobyl nuclear meltdown. If she could have forced her atoms to dissipate at that second, she's quickly agree. And then it happened.

Octavia and Raven parted just enough for Clarke's eyes to meet the approaching billionaires. The dark haired girl stopped in her tracks as they locked gazes, her green eyes widening in an almost predatory stare. She cocked her head to the side slightly before Clarke watched her features rearrange themselves into something much less curious, and much more hungry. 

For some unknown reason, Clarke found it impossible to break eye contact with the approaching girl. The longer she stared, the more intrigued she became. It felt like a power struggle, watching her advancing toward the table. Raven and Octavia must have noticed the tension, because they disappeared from the table without so much as a mention as to where they were headed.

Clarke was torn between apprehension and attraction when the stranger reached her table, and opened her mouth to speak. She wasn't sure in that moment what she wanted. She wasn't sure if she'd tell her to fuck off, or if she'd give the girl her address. Either way, she wasn't afforded a chance, as Kane took hold of the microphone and began his telltale throat clearing introduction. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and dropped her chin into her hand, making a show of how familiar she was here. She made a point to appear disinterested, but she didn't miss the quick glance of curiosity from Alexandria. Just then, a woman who Clarke assumed was Anya Woods appeared and whispered something into Alexandria's ear. Clarke watched as the girl stiffened and her jaw tightened. 

As Jake began to speak on stage, Clarke couldn't help but only pay half attention to him. She had a smoldering, frustrated, and inhumanely attractive woman standing only two feet from where she sat. 

She did however, hear when Jake said, "I don't want to continue boring you with the details many of you are already aware of, so without further ado, I'd like to introduce your new CEO. She has a reputation that precedes her, not only in her name but in her actions. She has driven many a company to become powerhouses out of poverty, and we are lucky to call her our first in command." 

He looked into the crowd and smiled at Alexandria, who was still obviously deep in thought. The entire room turned their heads toward her, and Clarke couldn't help but let a laugh escape. 

She straightened her back impossibly further before speaking. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Clarke snickered to cover her shock. It was a bit funny that this powerhouse of a woman could be so lost in thought, but the girl's voice sent shivers down her spine. She didn't miss the fleeting glare she received for her outburst. 

The girl dropped her glare and headed toward the stage. Clarke watched as she gracefully climbed the steps and smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She wondered who was under all of that mystique. As soon as the thoughts danced through her mind, Clarke shook them away with a frown. Before she could berate herself too harshly, Raven and Octavia returned to the table. Octavia was raving about the DJ and in the same breath Raven was passive aggressively explaining how attracted she was to the blonde Woods sibling.

As Alexandra finished speaking, she stepped down from the stage and attempted an escape. Clarke watched with curious eyes as she was beckoned to another table with a slight look of exhaustion in her eyes. Blue eyes tracked the girl across the room until she ended at a table with Clarke's own mother and father. 

She watched as Jake animatedly introduced her to Abby, and as Abby warmly offered her words of comfort. When Jake swept his hand in a gesture around the room, Clarke knew he was talking about her. Her stomach dropped imagining all the terribly embarrassing things her father was prone to say, and without a word jumped out of her seat and hurried to the table. 

As she neared, she slowed her gait to appear nonchalant and laid her hand softly on her fathers back. He let out a hearty laugh before kissing the top of her head (as always) and introducing her to his new boss. A feeling Clarke couldn't describe invaded her chest when Alexandria's jaw dropped in realization at who she was. Was it pride? Was it the feeling of being an equal to someone so powerful?

She wasn't sure, so she dawned her most seductive smile and reached out her hand.  
"It's wonderful to meet you, Alexandria."  
She wasn't sure why, but a smirk slipped by as she said her name, rolling it on her tongue, tasting the formality of it.

The girl quickly snapped her jaw shut and her look of awe was replaced with one of practiced disinterest. 

"Lexa. It's Lexa. And the pleasure is all mine, Clarke." Her words dropped from her lips like honey, as she brushed her thumb over the back of Clarke's hand. 

Clarke looked down at their hands, probably touching for too long before she released, with a small smile. 

"Lexa." She spoke without realizing, only wanting to taste the name on her tongue, roll it around with some curiosity. She found that she enjoyed it far more than she had expected to. 

Lexa smiled genuinely for the first time that Clarke had seen, and the spell was broken. It was too much, far too much to be doing in front of her own parents. So she nodded, and excused herself, using her friends as an excuse.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't sway her hips just a little bit more than normal, and if she said she didn't glance over her shoulder to see Lexa's green eyes tracking her the whole way. 

Well fuck. Clarke was screwed.


	5. Blue Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa POV   
> Okay so i had planned on going in to detail on Lexa's house this chapter, but maybe I'll leave it vague so your imaginations can fill the gaps.   
> I'll explain Clarke's sudden antics in the next chapter, as usual.  
> Anyway enjoy!

Less than an hour after Lexa's impromptu speech, the venue slipped into something that resembled more of a night club than a welcoming party for billionaires.   
A thick haze hung in the air, red and pink lights reflecting through the room, bouncing from corner to corner, reflecting off of searching green eyes. 

"Absolutely not Alexandria!" Anya's harsh growl in Lexa's ear did little to stop her consistent scanning of the crowd. 

She blindly held her palm out toward her sister, trying to regain her focus on blonde hair, a navy blue dress and perfect, perfect...  
"LEXA." 

Finally Anya's low commands escalated into a full blown shout and a swat, effectively causing Lexa to jump and turn towards her. A slight involuntary pout began to form on Lexa's face, but she did little to stop it. Her sister was very efficiently working her nerves. 

"Anya, I'm a big girl, she's a big girl. We can do whatever we want." Lexa retorted with a cocky eyebrow raised, and a small shrug. 

She began to turn back to the room, to continue her expedition, but was rudely swung around and pinned with her back to the wall. The impact forced a huff of air from her lungs, and the heavy hand in her shoulder did little to help. Anya had fire in her hazel eyes as she dipped her head down to Lexa's level. Her dirty blonde hair reflected the ever changing lights, the thin smoke wrapping itself around the wild strands. 

"If you fuck this up Lexa so help me I will hang you from fathers building by your toes." Anya leaned impossibly closer, "That girl is the one girl that you are not allowed to hurt do you understand? If you can't hurt her, then you shouldn't even speak to her, because we all know about your track record." 

Anya straightened with conviction at the deep bite into Lexa's ego, but the younger sister refused to be affected. 

Lexa squared up to her sister, her nose only an inch lower than Anya's. "That is not fair and you know it. Besides, I'm not going to hurt anyone. She's gone anyway." Lexa spoke with a wave of her hand and sighed, understanding Anya's judgement.

'Don't dip the pen in company ink' is a saying Lexa loved to forget often, but in this case it was a little more serious. It would suit her to not piss where she planned to eat. But still, Clarke Griffin was a challenge Lexa would not soon forget. 

Anya relaxed and straightened her coat, watching Lexa accept her advice begrudgingly. She slapped her shoulder and said, "There you go Segundo! Big sister knows best. Now let's find someone else to take home tonight." She began to walk away, but not before Lexa caught the tail end of her train of thought, "...the girl in the red dress, where did she go?"

Lexa laughed at Anya's antics in spite of herself, and made her way through the throng of dancing bodies toward the bar. As she reached the line, a space cleared and she leaned her elbow forward into the wood to claim her spot. The lights behind her faded from reds and into deep blues as the song Nightcall began echoing around the room. 

Lexa ran her fingertips along the grains of the the dark oak bar top, waiting for her turn to be served. The bustle of people was a comforting hum, always in the background but never a clear conversation breaking through. She watched the bartenders quickly take and produce orders, impersonal and precise words falling from their lips. It was easy, to fall in to the anonymity of a crowd, no one to gawk or ask her questions. 

Lexa was so wrapped up in her thoughts for the second time that night, that she nearly missed the bartender ask her what she wanted. She glanced up to see the man with his eyebrows raised expectantly, his hands on the bar as he leaned in to hear what she had to say. 

"Top shelf whiskey, neat." She told him.

He nodded quickly and began pulling the bottle off the shelf. The glass slid across the bar and into Lexa's waiting hand. She caught it without looking down, turned toward the dance floor and took a sip. The bite of the alcohol was softer now that she was expecting it. She spotted a table toward the back of the room that was empty, and began to make her way toward it. 

The floor was dark, the blue lights not illuminating much of anything or anyone. Halfway across the room the song changed to Black Mambo and Lexa smiled. She loved Glass Animals, and with enough alcohol in her system she bobbed her head softly as she walked. 

Only a few feet from her destination she felt her right side shoved hard by another body. She quickly switched her drink into her left hand and raised it, the whisky being her first priority. It was due to her focus on the drink that she didn't notice herself being backed into the wall by the very same body that had crashed into her. 

The alcohol was weighing heavy on her, so she dropped her weight into the wall, and tried to appear and nonchalant as possible when she lifted her head to confront her attacker.  
_How do I keep ending up in this position?_ she thought. 

But it was then that she realized attacked wasn't the word at all. 

If there were a word for being assaulted, with a positive connotation, that would be Lexa's choice of diction. There, standing incredibly close and slowly inching closer was the very girl she had been looking for all night. Clarke Griffin in all her ethereal splendor. Her eyes were so dark Lexa would haven forgotten what color they were had she not so tediously tucked away every detail of the girl earlier. 

The whole room full of people fell away, only thin smoke and hazy music infiltrated Lexa's otherwise occupied senses. It was just then she finally realized neither of them had yet to speak. Lexa wasn't sure what Clarke had intended to do, so she figured it best to wait for the girl to explain herself. Which would hopefully happen soon because Lexa was sure if she had to stand in the girls space much longer she'd lose control of herself. Luckily she was spared.

"Hello Lexa," Clarke smirked, a drunken lilt was clear in her words. She stood sturdily on her feet, but Lexa could see the light intoxication in the girls posture. They were on the same level at least. 

Lexa dipped her head, still leaned against a the wall, "Hello Clarke." 

The blonde giggled, and slowly moved forward, her chest only centimeters from Lexa's. She watched Lexa's features, very apparently sizing her up. Lexa smirked, watching Clarke take her in. She was used to this reaction. She was not, however, expecting what Clarke did next. 

"Hmpfh. You're shorter than I'd imagine." She said, haughty drawl easily raising Lexa's hackles.

"Excuse me?" 

Clarke laughed, but didn't back away, "The great and powerful Alexandria Woods. Forbes Magazines richest American woman, bachelorette and heart breaker, heir to the old money throne.....only a few inches taller than me." Clarke laughed again, harder this time at her own realization. 

Lexa fought to not let her jaw drop. She wasn't sure if she was insulted or incredibly turned on. 

"You did your research. And you're in heels." Lexa shot back, fighting the urge to cross her arms by confidently taking another sip of her drink. 

Clarke frowned and looked down to her own feet, once again allowing a husky laugh to slip through her lips. 

"Huh. You've got me there Woods. I am in heels." The smirk on her face was beginning to convince Lexa that it was in fact a permanent feature. 

Lexa couldn't help but smile. A real smile, the second of the night. The girl was funny, and attractive and very much in her personal bubble. What was there not to smile about? Clarke's eyes widened as Lexa's lips stretched over her teeth, and then as if driven out of pure instinct she leaned in and kissed Lexa on the side of the mouth. A quick soft kiss to the edge of Lexa's smile. 

Before she could react, Clarke was turned on her heel, looking over her shoulder and saying, "I'll see you around, blue blood." 

Lexa stood frozen against the wall, one hand covering her lips, just where Clarke's had been, the other tightly grasping her cup. When she finally regained some semblance of composure she slipped over to the table she had set out for, only to find Anya waiting for her there. Lexa didn't bother to register her look of exasperation, she was still in shock. It wasn't until the girl in the red dress from Clarke's table strode over to Anya did Lexa pep back up. 

Anya smiled as the girl walked up, setting off the first red flag in Lexa's mind. She watched as her sisters arm confidently found its way behind the girls back as they turned to face her. 

"Segundo, this is Raven, my new friend. Raven, this is Lexa my baby sister." The girl snorted when Lexa scoffed at being called baby sister. 

"Hardly! While I may be the younger Woods, I'm still her boss." Lexa informed Raven, to no avail. The girls eyebrow was raised with her arms crossed and she wore a smile on her face that said she knew more about anything than you did. 

"Alright, cool. Nice to meet you Lexa." Raven turned back to Anya, "Where are we headed? Let's get this party started!" She shot her fist into the air and laughed. Lexa fought off the urge to be shocked at her table manners, realizing she wasn't 'in Kansas anymore' so to speak. Anya glanced over to her sister with a smile and a shrug. 

Another girl approached the table from behind Raven, bouncing in between her and the table. "So Ray, what's the verdict?" 

Raven looked to Anya, who nodded and the two girls whooped and jumped up and down. Lexa was lost on the conversation, so she slipped back into the thought of finding Clarke again, and trying her luck for another kiss. Maybe more, if she could swing it.   
When she heard that very name being spoken, she tuned back in to the conversation. 

Raven was facing the girl whom Lexa learned was named Octavia, speaking lowly. "Clarke just took off, said she was going to paint before she passed out."

Octavia threw her hands up astounded, "She seriously is the only person I know to pass up an event like this for an easel and paint." 

Lexa turned away, trying to appear distracted while still listening in, taking a sip of her drink here and there.

"She said something about sudden inspiration, who knows. Last time it happened she sold the damn thing and bought us a house, so I'm not complaining." Raven said. 

Octavia nodded in agreement, but Anya turned back to them after a short conversation with a group of people Lexa had never seen before and spoke softly. 

"If you're ready, meet us here. Invite only, one guest. See you in an hour." She slipped them a small piece of black paper and sent them on their way before facing Lexa. 

"What do you think kid, you ready for an after party?"

Lexa shook her head and yawned. "I'm ready for bed Ahn." She looked at her sister and shrugged, "Jet lag."

Anya accepted the weak excuse and told her she'd call the limo for herself so Lexa could take the car with Gus. Lexa thanked her and took her forearm into her hand in their handshake before heading out the double doors. 

By the time she made it to the car, real exhaustion slipped into her suit, filling her bones and eyelids with lead. She was asleep before Gus even turned on the radio.

Lexa woke to a sudden jerk, locking her seatbelt into her chest and throwing her head forward. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, grimacing at the new tightness.

"What the hell Gustus?" She grumbled as she made to look out the windshield. 

"Apologies Heda, there was a cat in the street." Gus confessed quietly in the drivers seat.

Lexa affectionately rolled her eyes at her giant teddy bear of a body guard. A small smile broke the corner of her lips and she leaned back to watch the rest of the city fade away. Soon enough, Gus pulled into the circular driveway of their home, the house dark aside from the lamps on the private gate. 

Lexa climbed out of the car and followed Gus' shadow up the marble steps and through the front door. 

"I've been informed that your bed has arrived and is already assembled in your room Heda. I will be living in the guest house behind." 

Lexa heard him speak, but was far too tired to respond. She nodded and began making her way up the split staircase toward her room. The trek was much longer than Lexa would have liked, but when she opened the double bedroom doors and saw her California King bed made and ready, it was worth it. She stripped on her way to the bed, not minding the thousands of dollars worth of fabric that would lie on the floor. 

When she finally made it to the bed she was in nothing but underwear, so she pulled the heavy blankets back, slipped into her maroon sheets and smiled. She quickly fell into sleep, blue eyes and blonde hair dancing through her dreams.


End file.
